Like Fire and Water: Book 1 of the Kalos Saga
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: When Silver meets Gold in the depths of Petalburg Forest while traveling back to Kanto after a long journey in Hoenn, a revelation leads to a big question and a secret is unfurled in the depths of the Pokémon universe. Life-changing secrets are revealed and a mysterious organization reveals their big master plan. Will true love prevail or will their traits conflict?
1. Episode 1: Revelations Take Flight!

Chapter 1: The Question in the Revelation

Silver's Point of View

The moon, as silver as my eyes, shone on the forest I knew as Petalburg Woods. I'd grown up in Hoenn and Johto but I was born over in Kanto. Sammy, who is my Sneasel looked at me expectantly as if he wanted something in my pocket. I looked in my Poffin Case and noticed Sammy clawing at a Dry-Sweet Poffin. "Eh? Sammy, do you really want a Dry-Sweet Poffin? It's going to be dry on the outside, but really sweet on the inside. I hope you don't mind how dry it is…" I said to Sammy. "Nah, I don't mind how dry it is… I kind of have gotten used to dry Poffins and sweet Poffins alike, I think I know what I like and dislike." Sammy said, smiling. "Okay… If you're sure…." I replied, scratching my head lightly. I took the Poffin Case out and opened the drawer to the top right and took out a yummy Dry-Sweet Poffin. I handed the Poffin to Sammy and he started eating quickly only to find himself choking when I looked behind me and saw my friend and rival Gold. "Yikes! Gold, I didn't see you there! Please, don't scare me like that you bastard!" I said, shaking my fist at Gold lightly. "Oops, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm really sorry I scared you. But oh dear, I think Sneasel needs the Heimlich maneuver. It seems as though he's choking." Gold said, pointing at Sammy. "Oh shit! You're right! Yikes! Why did I fail to notice Sammy choking?! Heimlich Maneuver going in! Hang on tight, Sammy!" Gold held Sammy steady while I began the Pokémon Heimlich maneuver on Sammy. "(Cough) (Cough) (Cough) Ow, thanks Gold, and Silver too, for saving me… I hadn't realized I was choking on that Poffin. Oh, god. I need to learn to take smaller bites of my food." Sammy said, looking at Gold and me with gratitude. "Oh, you think?" I snipped at Sammy, wagging my finger at Sammy. "Yeah, you're right… Next time, remind me to take smaller bites of my food. We don't want this chaos happening again, that's for sure!" Sammy said, wiping a bead of sweat. "Sammy, I'm just glad you're okay. Gold, thank you for helping me save Sammy. I came here to ask you something." I said, looking at Gold expectantly. "Okay, what do you want to ask me? I'm willing to listen to everything you have to say. I'll listen to anything, besides, I'm all ears for your questions." Gold replied, smiling. I took a deep breath and I sneezed once before opening my mouth. "I want to ask you to come with me to Kalos. I'm inviting you to join me on my journey as a travelling companion through Kalos. I love you, Gold Hibiki Evans and without a doubt, I wouldn't invite anyone else besides you and Crystal on this journey to come with me. I've talked to Crystal and she's going to come with us. The three of us will travel through Kalos together and take the Gym Challenge together. We're a family, an Ohana. It means nobody gets lost, forgotten or left behind no matter what happens. We'll always be family because it's part of who we are. I love you and I would be honored if you'd come with me, Gold." I said, before smiling a little bit. Gold smiled and giggled a little bit before replying. "Oh, Silver, I accept your travelling invitation. I love you too. I wouldn't spend my life with anyone else besides you. You know how much I love you? To the Distortion World and beyond, I love you from Almia to Unova, no questions asked. From every corner of the Pokémon world, I love you everywhere and back again. You are the best thing that has ever been mine and will be mine now and forevermore. I'll never stop loving you, Silver Jeune Young." Gold replied, smiling. "Thanks Gold, you're pretty awesome yourself. Even though we've gotten onto each other's nerves a good deal, I still feel my love for you growing exponentially each day and each night. The boat will be here in an hour. We'd better head off to Vermillion City's docks. The SS Anne is bringing passengers to Kalos. Crystal is already waiting at the docks. Come on, we can take my new Braviary there. I traded with this trainer named Hilbert while I was in Unova two weeks ago. He now has my Feraligatr but I am happy with my new Braviary, and he gave me a Pokémon Egg too. He was in Kalos two weeks afterwards and he sent me over this egg from the Kalos Day Care." I replied smiling. "Oh! Silver, look! The Egg is about to hatch! Quick, we need to get it to a Pokémon Center!" Gold exclaimed. "Uh oh! There isn't a Pokémon Center anywhere near here!" I cried. "Don't worry. I'm here to help." A young man's voice came from a nearby bush. "Who are you?" I asked, flatly. "My name is Hinata Ohmori. I'm a professional Pokémon Breeder and also a Contest Spectacular Champion. I come from Kalos originally, but I moved to Kanto from Kalos just three months ago. I've been travelling throughout the Pokémon world though, and have been travelling through every corner of this world in hopes of honing my breeding skills. Now, sit down or stand back. This Egg is clearly a Fire-type Pokémon Egg. It clearly is of Kalos origin, of roughly Delphox parentage on both sides of the family, and is going to be a female Pokémon." Hinata said, rubbing the Egg gently. Shortly afterwards, the Egg began shaking wildly like a Nuzleaf about to use an attack and the egg began to crack insanely fast. A few seconds later, the egg's shell began to dissipate as a tiny fire fox Pokémon came crawling out of the Egg. "This is your new Fennekin. She's happy and healthy and knows Fire Blast, Flamethrower and Psychic. She's got the Hidden Ability for her species, Magician and is Docile Nature. She has perfect IVs and her EVs are exceptionally well for her level. Here is her Poke Ball as well." Hinata said handing me the Poke Ball. "All right, Fennekin, return!" I said, pushing the center button of the Poke Ball. Fennekin chirped happily before jumping into the Poke Ball. The day Fennekin hatched was the day that Fennekin and I began our journey to Kalos. I smiled and thanked Hinata before sitting down and pulling Gold into my lap. "Hn? Silver? What are you doing?" Gold asked wearily. "Shh… Shh… Shh… Quiet love. Now, I'm going to undress you so please hold still. Give me a moment to undress myself first." I replied, smirking. "Okay." I only heard that single-word response from Gold as a reply. Normally, he was not one to do that. Usually, that was typically my role but I've seen him do one-worded sentences now and then. I giggled silently before undoing my pants and tearing off my jacket and shirt both of them being ripped to pieces as a result. Carefully, I tore off my boxers and they ripped to shreds. It would mean having to get more but I didn't exactly give a flying fuck about that. I could easily go commando for days on end and still not have anyone give a flying fuck about the matter. It wasn't much longer that I tore off Gold's red hoodie and his white t-shirt and following that his golden tan cargo shorts. He walked barefoot into the forest. Coincidentally, so did I so it wasn't terribly surprising to see him barefooted. I then finally saved the best for last and finally proceeded to rip off his boxers, shamelessly ripping them to shreds. "S-Silver, I want you inside me… Now." Gold said sharply. "All right, luckily I brought a bottle of lube with me." I said covering the entirety of my hands in lots of lubricant. "All right, this might hurt a little so be careful." I told Gold gently. "Okay. I'm ready. Let's go. Just try to be gentle. Go slowly. This is my first time doing this." Gold replied, simply. I slipped one of my fingers that was coated in lubricant into Gold's penis and pumped his already stone hard member. Gold let out a pained moan of pleasure and screamed mutely in ecstasy. "Hah, hah, hah, feels… so… good! I want more!" Gold shrieked in between moans, panting heavily. "All right. Are you sure about this Gold? I don't want to hurt you too badly. I only want to go as far as your comfort zone will stretch. I will not risk hurting you if this goes too far. I'm not willing to hurt you at all one bit. It doesn't matter if you want to or not, there is no way in the Distortion World I'm willing to let you get hurt. I'll keep you safe for as long as I live, Gold Hibiki Evans." I said huskily, whispering into Gold's ear seductively. "Yeah. I understand. Thank you Silver Jeune Young." Gold said, whispering my full name huskily into my ear. "I'm glad my middle name is Jeune, it makes me feel like my name will be forever etched into my heart. Gold? Could you let me ask you something after I tell you something important? Gold, do you know that I'm not actually human?" I asked Gold, who began to shake like a leaf. "Yeah. I knew that you're not actually human. What are you exactly?" Gold asked, answering my question with another question. "I'm actually a vampire. My entire family and the entirety of Team Rocket are all vampires. Jessie, James and all the Grunts and Admins of Team Rocket are vampires. They don't actually prey on Pokémon who belong to other Trainers. They really prey on humans. You know the criminal organization that they run? Yeah, that's just a cover up for their real business. Team Rocket is actually a dating website that lures in young men and women and teens who want to become vampires. They serve fresh blood for new vampire recruits in the cafeteria, served fresh from a drink fountain; much like the ones you'd see at a McDonalds'. Only this is no restaurant, this is a full-fledged and full-blown full-scale blood marketplace. This place is a food court that serves blood as a component in every dish. They use a magic spice to make the blood taste like ordinary condiments. Marinara sauce on pasta is one example. They magically enchant the blood so that it tastes like tomato sauce when people eat pasta. The magic spice also enchants the blood so that it looks like ordinary condiments, like marinara sauce. The only difference is that this is really enchanted blood that's enchanted to look and taste like the real thing. Unsuspecting humans who are still fully transitioning into full vampires are expected to eat this enchanted blood so that people actually turn and complete the transition and transformation quicker and easier. The enchanted blood is actually a comfort food for humans that are still transitioning. It's used to make them get used to the taste of blood while still maintaining a slight taste of the human food you'd see on pasta. Gold, my question for you is this. Do you want me to turn you into a vampire?" I asked ending the sexual intercourse session, smiling at Gold. "Yes, Silver. I want to become a vampire. I want to bite into the immortal life. I want to become eternally ageless just like you. I only want to be with you for the rest of my life. I'm willing to become undead, even if Crystal dies someday. If it means being with you for the rest of my life, then so be it. I'll give everything up to be with you. My mortality? I'll end it for eternity so I can be with you forever. I'm ready for this. I'll do this, especially for you. This is what I've been waiting for you to ask me my whole entire life. I'll drink the blood of humans with you for life if you ask me to join the vampire life. I'll do it for life. You can count on this for life. I love you, Silver Jeune Young. Let me walk into the vampire life with you so we can be immortally together for life. I'll do it all for you. You don't even have to ask me twice." Gold replied, grinning. "Good. I'm glad. I love you, Gold." I replied, smiling. "Love you too, Silver." Gold replied, simply.


	2. Episode 2: Saved By The Beldum!

Last time on Like Fire and Water: "Silver Jeune Young, I love you." Gold said, looking endearingly into Silver's eyes. "Gold Hibiki Evans, you may be a stupid idiot sometimes but I love you nonetheless. Let's cement our relationship for life." Silver replied. "Hey, guys! We're gonna miss our flight!" Crystal shouted. "All right! Coming!" Gold and Silver chorused.

(Pokémon XYZ by Rica Matsumoto starts its run, commencing opening sequence)

Silver: Saved By The Beldum!

"Ladies and gentlemen, all passengers boarding Flight 2016 to Kalos via Kalos Air, you can now board the aircraft. Please enter the aircraft in a single file line. We'll be leaving in an hour. If you have any carryons, please store them in the compartment under or in front of your seat. In front of your seat, there will be a little pouch that can hold your carryons. Also, a luxury 5-Star meal will be served to all passengers during this flight. Feel free to make use of the free television cable services provided by Rotom Entertainment Industries and Rotom Cable Networks Incorporated. With over 900 channels, you're sure to find something you like with Rotom Cable. Rotom Cable was founded by a group of Rotom and they are now running the company with the help of Trainers from all over the world. Originating in Sinnoh, this company grew very quickly and even though it's run by Pokémon, they still provide the best multi-language programming in the entire Pokémon universe, from Alola to Unova. Passengers, if you or a party member or your party as a whole is transferring flights to the Alola region at the Kalos stop, please remain seated as this flight is connected to the Alola region and will be traveling there after the flight to Kalos completes. Our plane will be landing in the hub of Kalos, Lumiose City. If you want, you can always request the aircraft stop at a certain point in Kalos by pressing a blue button on your seat. This will alert the pilot to land at a certain place in the Kalos region including the Pokémon League building. This aircraft can always make requested stops at all major cities in Kalos and at Victory Road. Please be aware that Pokémon must remain either in their Poké Balls or in their Trainer's lap during the flight at all times. If you need to take your Pokémon to use the toilet, please step inside the specially marked washroom for Pokémon with your Pokémon and please do refrain from leaving your Pokémon unattended in the washroom. We want all Pokémon to stay united with their Trainers, even when they're in the washroom. Pokémon will also receive a 5-Star Luxury meal prepared by Pokémon Chef Siebold of the Kalos Elite Four. He specializes in making 5-Star Luxury meals for Pokémon. Your pilots for today are myself, Skyla Roberts and Blue Oak, former Viridian Gym Leader. We'll be leaving momentarily. All passengers please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for takeoff." Skyla said into the microphone in the Pilot's cockpit. "Hmm, Gold, I think Kalos is going to be a fantastic region. I've heard it's a pretty tough region for a League. The Champion is also a famous movie star and she's pretty busy so I think when we get to the Elite 4 we're going to be in for a wild ride. Gold, are you ready to ride that wave with me?" I asked Gold, looking at him quizzically. "Yep, I'm ready to say Cowabunga to that wave and say Aloha to the Kalos region and then head to the Alola Region! Aloha, Johto! See you some other time!" Gold said, waving to Johto as the plane took off. "Aw yeah, here we go!" Gold whooped and hollered as the plane took off soaring into the air. With that, Gold and I wondered whether or not we'd be saved by the Beldum yet again.


End file.
